1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging container and, more particularly a packaging container which is especially suitable for vegetables such as bulbs of garlic and arrowhead, fruits, eggs, bulbs of flowers such as tulip, etc. and which can be easily manufactured and can pack the articles reliably.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, for sale in the market, garlic bulbs, for example, are packed in a mesh bag, or a few bulbs thereof are placed on a styrene resin tray and wrapped by polyethylene film. The above mesh bag usually contains a large number of garlic bulbs, say, 15 or 20 bulbs. The above resin tray containing a few bulbs is wrapped by polyethylene film which is in turn fastened by adhesive tape so that the film may not unfold, and thus the time-consuming wrapping work is required.
Garlic packed by the above conventional manner can be readily recognized by consumers what it is. However, a special kind of garlic such as odorless garlic can not be distinguished from the ordinary ones by the outside appearance, and therefore something descriptive of this should be provided. In the case of the above conventional packaging by polyethylene film, such an indication may be provided by a label placed inside the film or attached to its outer surface, with problems of the troublesome packaging step and of the difficulty for the consumers to read the indication.
On the other hand, when a paper box is used, the indication can be printed on the paper prior to assembly of the box so that the consumer can easily read it. There are however problems that the contents are invisible and that closure of the box requires several steps of work.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a packaging container which can easily be manufactured and may pack articles reliably.
Another object of the invention is to provide a packaging container which may be provided with any desired indication in a readily visible manner while allowing consumers to ascertain contents without opening the container.
A further object of the invention is to provide a packaging container which may maintain its overall shape and does not collapse easily.